Peones
by Greykushiro
Summary: La personas somos como peones que el destino mueve a su antojo y Yamato lo empezó a entender tras su accidente que le llevó a cambiar no sólo su vida, sino también las de sus dos compañeros que estuvieron con él en las buenas y en las malas: Yui Uehara y Taka'aki Morofushi. Tras rememorar un pasado que no volverá a ser el mismo, un camino ilumina un futuro mejor... ¿Se encontrarán?


_**PEONES**_

Todos los seres humanos, sin excepción, somos peones que va moviendo el destino según su antojo. Nacemos, reímos, lloramos, luchamos, somos heridos, sentimos alegría, tristeza, odiamos a alguien, amamos a alguien, morimos... Todos estos actos son llevados con suma habilidad por el destino. Nos hace cruzarnos con personas que nos pueden servir de apoyo o para hacernos caer. Cruzar caminos y después separarlos es una cruel, pero muy frecuente práctica del destino. Y no hay otra persona que mejor lo entienda que el inspector Kansuke Yamato. En menos de un chasquido había perdido todo con lo que contaba. Su vida había sido como la de cualquier otro policía normal: con un sueldo, unos grandes compañeros, una gran casa, una novia... Pero tras aquel caso, nada había vuelto a ser como antes...

Tras despertarse del coma, lo único que recuerda fue cómo perseguía a un sospechoso de robo que a su maestro Kai se le había escapado. Nevaba por toda la montaña y casi no se veía la carretera. ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Ya le tenía! Pero, en un instante, todo se volvió blanco... Todo estaba en silencio, no había nada, no había nadie, su cuerpo no se movía, sus ojos no se abrían... ¿Estaba muerto?

Pero, de pronto, empezó a oír el ruido de un cardiograma. Aunque sólo fuera un instante desde que se quedó inconsciente hasta despertarse, los médicos le dijeron que había estado en coma durante meses. No le importaba que hubiera perdido un ojo y la movilidad de la pierna, simplemente se sintió feliz de estar vivo. Y quién le había sacado de ese resquicio entre la vida y la muerte, el único que no se dio por vencido y nunca perdió la esperanza de verle vivo fue su mayor rival: el inspector Taka'aki Morofushi.

Ambos se conocieron en Primaria y, fue en ese momento, donde Yamato se dio cuenta que ambos eran completamente opuestos, lo que no tenía uno, lo tenía el otro. No dudo en hacerle su rival al sacarle de quicio que todas las niñas fueran tras él y que siempre se llevara todo el mérito, aunque él no lo reconociera. Yamato siempre pensó que finjía no importarle y le trató como una persona orgullosa. Pero, en el fondo, le admiraba... Admiraba su capacidad de razonar y de salir de cualquier apuro sin dudar. Siempre intentaba estar a su nivel, para ser tan imponente como él, pero... Era mucha la diferencia. Yamato siempre chillaba por todo y era muy impulsivo, mientras que Koumei, apodo que le puso, se mantenía callado y al margen de todo problema. Su maestro siempre le dijo que para que alguien se haga fuerte, debe de tener un rival al que intentar vencer. Pero por mucho que compitiera contra él en clase o en cualquier otro lugar, siempre ganaba Koumei. Cada vez que Yamato se esforzaba, Koumei ponía el listón más alto. Y, tras varios años con él como policía en un Koban (oficina de diferentes barrios), y hasta ahora, dos inspectores de la Prefectura de Nagano bien respetados, sólo ha podido verle la espalda... Y ahora, que por fin iba a estar a su altura, ocurre esto...

Más que la aprobación del Superintendente de Nagano, lo que en realidad buscaba Yamato era que Koumei se diera cuenta de sus dotes detectivescas, pero Koumei no podía hacer eso... Él se daba cuenta de los rápidos progresos de Yamato mejor que nadie, pero no podía reconocer sus dotes porque, al hacerlo, estaría negando lo que le hace ser él mismo. Aunque aquello no quitaba el hecho de ayudarse mutuamente si hacía falta. Estar pegados el uno del otro les había llevado a hacerse amigos más que rivales, y ese fue el impulso que le llevó a ir a salvar a su compañero...

Tras regresar a Nagano y hacer varias sesiones exhaustivas de rehabilitación, se enteró de que su amiga de la infancia, Yui Uehara, había dejado la Central. Aquella mujer que estuvo con él toda su infancia y que se había convertido en su primera subordinada al ascender a inspector...

Todos los logros que había conseguido durante su vida Yamato se los debía en parte a Yui, aquella niña inocente que ansiaba, como él, ser tan buena policía como su maestro Kai. Cada vez que le veía deprimido por sus múltiples fracasos de intentar alcanzar a Koumei, era la única en sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de su duro corazón. Poco a poco, Yamato cogió mucho cariño a Yui y la trataba y la defendía en el pueblo como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Aunque se llevaran seis años de diferencia, ambos jugaban a ser policías en el pueblo donde nacieron y se criaron. Kuroto Kai, el policía local de aquella zona, siempre les enseñó a ambos cómo ser grandes policías. Ellos le tenían un gran respeto e incluso ahora, guardan una foto con él. Los tres sonriendo... Tal era la admiración por él, que Yui quería casarse con él cuando era una niña, pero Kai empezó a entender los sentimientos que Yamato empezaba a tener y, sin que la niña lo entendiera, le dijo que no podía porque no quería que Yamato le odiara el resto de su vida. Los años pasaron y se reencontraron en la Central, esta vez como subordinada e inspector. Por fin habían conseguido sus sueños, pero meses después, Kai desapareció. Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda por encontrar a su preciado maestro, el destino no les dio su premio y lo encontraron muerto... Aquel que había estado con ellos toda la vida se había ido de un plumazo... Yui cogió miedo de que le ocurriera lo mismo a Yamato, a su querido "hermano" mayor, a su novio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y al oír que una avalancha se lo había llevado por delante y que no daba señales de vida, decidió rehacer su vida casándose con un miembro de los Torada y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido. Deseaba escapar de las cadenas del pasado que la hacían llorar cuando en tiempos anteriores la hacían sonreír...

Esta noticia destrozó a Yamato y, ahora, no para de mirar esa foto con su maestro y con Yui cuando eran niños, todos ellos sonriendo... La apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que volviera a ser todo como antes. La imagen reflejada en una fotografía no es más que una ilusión. Sin embargo, aún siendo una ilusión, desear aferrarse a ella es uno de los sueños vacíos que tenemos todo el mundo, entre ellos Yamato. La culminación de aquella situación fue la noticia de que Koumei había sido degradado a policía local por desobedecer a sus superiores e ir a salvarle sin importarle el riesgo. Con todo esto, Yamato empezó a pensar que todo había sido culpa suya... Si él no hubiera ido tras ese crminal, que al final resultó no ser al que buscaba, ahora estaría ocultando su cara de asco mientras se toma el café que, cariñosamente, le preparaba Yui, quien no tenía muy buena mano en esas cosas, y estaría discutiendo con Koumei sobre algún caso y compitiendo para ver quién lo resuelve antes.

El destino había sido cruel con él. El precio a pagar por seguir vivo era distanciarse lo más que podía de sus compañeros y sentir dolor y culpabilidad por ello. Siempre debía tener un subordinado cerca suyo para ayudarle al no poder moverse bien. Pero él no era Yui... Cuando se recuperaba esperababa que sus compañeros de toda la vida estuvieran al lado suyo ayudándolo, pero los dos habían desaparecido... Se habían esfumado sin poder haberles dicho adiós.

Pasó días muy duros, pero empezó a sentirse con fuerzas cuando llegaban a la Central noticias sobre un policía local que resolvía cualquier delito y no lo dudó. Aquel policía era Koumei y, que de alguna manera, le daba empujones resolviendo casos para que Yamato se diera cuenta que ésta no era la situación como la de Kai. Ellos seguían vivos y la vida sigue para los que están vivos. A pesar de no verle, sentía que estaba a su lado en todo momento. Yamato hizo lo propio y recuperó el ánimo resolviendo muchos casos, algunos llegando a oídos de Yui, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz de que su amigo siguiera vivo. Ellos estaban vivos y, aunque estuvieran distanciados, si siguen siendo detectives, volverán a reencontrarse otra vez. Todo volvería a ser como antes: el café amargo, las disputas... Pero ahora más unidos que nunca. Porque puede que el destino nos considere sus peones en esta vida pero, tarde o temprano, todos los peones vuelven a su caja, vuelven a estar juntos de nuevo.

_**FIN**_

_**PRIMER FIC CORTO DE DC. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) ME ENCANTA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO Y NO PODÍA ESPERAR MÁS PARA ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA SOBRE ELLOS :D HAY MUY POCAS DE ELLOS, ASÍ QUE YA SUBIRÉ ALGUNA MÁS LARGA :)**_

_**TODO COMENTARIO Y OPINIÓN ES BIEN RECIBIDA :3**_


End file.
